In Between the Lines (of Impatient Freckles Ch 14 of Sweet Reckoning
by FicChic12
Summary: A more detailed, rated r version of chapter 14 of Sweet Reckoning by Wendy Higgins!
1. In Between the Lines: Part 1

**This is what I think happens in between the lines of Chapter 14 "Impatient Freckles" from Sweet Reckoning by Wendy Higgins. This makes this a non- PG13 version... More detailed. Everything in _Italics_ is not owned or written by me, and is written by Wendy Higgins and published by HarperCollins. Everything that is underlined is written by me. Just in case you didn't realize this, you should read up to this point in Sweet Reckoning before reading this. It won't spoil you for the rest of the book, since I am writing this as I'm reading, and I just finished Chapter 14.**

_"Come on, Kai . . . my freckles are getting impatient."_

_He straightened, standing tall, and his eyes crashed into mine as his badge spun and pulsed. My heart banged at my own bravery, then stumbled inside my ribs as he came closer, bringing with him a cloud of in__credible earthy, citrusy pheromones._

_"Well then. Let's not keep them waiting."  
>I expected the tearing-off of clothes to begin, but instead he kissed me like we had all the time in the world, his mouth and tongue warming me, then heating me. He moved me backward as we kissed, until my bottom hit the edge of the bed. A tickle began at my hips—the feel of his fingers gathering the silk of my dress upward, slowly.<br>I was breathing hard when he finally pulled it over my head. I kicked off my shoes, sending them flying. He let me lift his shirt off him, but stopped me when I went for his shorts.  
>"Not yet." Again with the wicked grin.<br>He reached behind me for the clasp of my strapless bra, and as it fell a rush of self-consciousness made me cover my chest. He narrowed his eyes, and I felt like I needed to explain, even though he'd seen me naked already.  
>"They're . . ." I couldn't even say it. No doubt Kaidan had seen all kinds of rockin' bodies in his time. Mine would not be one of them—at least not in this department. <em>

_He put his hands over mine and looked at me very seriously. __"I assure you, they're perfect." __He gently pulled my hands away. My chest heaved with nervous breaths as his eyes trailed down, took in the sight of my nearly naked body, and then closed. When they opened they were as stormy as ever. __"Like I said. Just right. On the bed with you now."_

_Nerves. So many nerves.  
>I climbed onto the bed and the sweet torture began as he lay on his side next to me and continued taking his time kissing me.<em>_ I tried to squirm closer, but he laid his hand firmly on my hip to keep me in place. When his mouth moved down to my shoulder, I let out a moan and saw him smile. He kissed a tiny freckle there I'd never paid attention to in my life. Then, slowly, he made his way across my collarbone and down my chest from one side to the other. _I gasped when I felt his breath on my left breast and desire hit me hard. He nipped the bud there, then rolled his tongue across my nipple slowly. He then proceeded to repeat that action on my other breast. _My fingers were buried in his hair. _He then moved on to my other freckles, peppering kisses all across my chest. There was one in between my breasts that he dipped his tongue in between my boobs to reach. I felt warmth pool in between my legs in result. He could obviously smell it from the grown that rumbled in his throat that rested against my belly button.. _Kaidan made good on his promise. My freckles were very happy, spoiled rotten even, but the rest of me was desperate and jealous. And __he'd barely gotten started. When he got to my lower stomach, I was breathing way too hard._

_He bypassed my lacy white panties, keeping them on, and I was certain now he was trying to send me into a state of insanity. His mouth landed on my inner thigh. My hips bucked and I made a really embarrassing sound of yearning. _I felt my panties dampened, I was so frustrated. Sexually frustrated. Is this how Kaiden feels all the time? _He chuckled and pushed my hips firmly down. Again. Not funny. Then continued working his way down my leg_, slipping his tongue out sporadically.  
><em>I whispered, "Please," needing so much more.<em>  
><em>"Not yet," he said, all maddening slowness<em>, breathing against the inside of my ankle.  
><em>I whimpered when he rolled me to my stomach and brushed my hair aside. My back felt ultrasensitive to the caress of his warm mouth. I clutched the downy covers and tried to control myself. How was he not going crazy? I knew he must be because I could smell his pheromone cloud of zesty, sweet oranges and limes around us, but his self-control was incredible.<em>  
><em>My lower back was particularly sensitive and I gasped as he kissed me there. <em>His tongue slid along the center of that area and I arched my back immediately._ When he got down to my panties I felt his teeth gently bite through the lace, and he emitted a low growl. His fingers __tightened on my hips and I smiled into the downiness._

_"Take them off," I said.  
>He didn't hesitate, pulling down the lacy cloth.<br>I dared a peek over my shoulder and saw him staring at my naked body.  
>"My God," he breathed.<br>I flipped over and he loomed above me, both of us breathing hard. I stayed very still as Kaidan gave me a stare, starting from my rumpled hair all the way to my red-painted toes. _Everywhere his eyes rested caught fire._ I curled my finger through his belt loop and tried to pull him down to me, but he released my finger, lifted it to his mouth, and nipped it with his white teeth._  
><em>"I'm not done yet."<em>  
><em>I fell back, as his mouth lowered to my stomach again, working his way down. <em>His breath blew out, sending a cooling sensation to the wetness in between my legs, and I knew what he was about to do. Nervousness and anticipation flooded my veins. "Ready?" He breathed huskily, sending more cool air to that spot. I couldn't speak so I just nodded.  
><em>Oh, wow. <em>His tongue flicked out, caressing my center. He slid it languorously from the bottom of my folds, to the top. I moaned as he dipped the tip of his tongue into the bundle of nerves there. He pressed a kiss against my entrance, then slipped his tongue inside. I felt him purr against me as he pulled it back out. "Anna, you taste incredible."

I gripped the sheets as he went back for me, dipping his tongue in and out of me, slowly, making me feel desperate. His fingers joined the fun as he played with that bundle of nerves again. I felt like I was on edge of a precipice, and I couldn't wait to go over. His mouth moved expertly against my entrance, and then he curled his tongue inside me, causing me to arch my hips off the bed, into Kai's face. "Come for me, Anna." He curled his tongue again and tugged on my bud and I was thrust over the edge, screaming his name.

As I came back down from that high that was probably better than any drug could ever give me, better than the high I experienced with the Extacy drug, Kaiden lapped at my entrance as liquid spilled from it, causing me to come again.

_Over that next hour I learned Kaidan was true to every claim he'd ever made about being good at what he did. It wasn't fair to the rest of the world that a man like him existed. My body was spent as if I'd run a marathon, and considering that Kaidan was still mostly dressed, I knew he was just getting started.  
>System overload.<br>As he lay next to me now, leaning over me, placing angelic kisses on my lips, I was barely conscious enough to unscramble the single thought running through my mind.  
>I'm still a virgin.<br>"You can nap, luv," he whispered.  
>That cleared my head. This was no time for napping! I pushed up on my elbows and glared at him. It must not have been scary enough because he chuckled. <em>My eyes fixed on his glorious mouth, and determination fueled me.  
><em>"It's your turn," I said.<em>  
><em>His chuckling stopped and turned to a heated stare as I moved closer to him. I leaned in and nuzzled his ear. He pulled my hip closer.<em>  
><em>"My sweet little vixen." I heard the arousal in his voice, so I licked his earlobe, and he hissed, trying to roll on top of me, but it was my turn to push <em>_him back._

_No sex yet. I wanted to do to him what he'd done to me.  
>This time when my shaking hands went to the buttons on his shorts, he didn't stop me. I could feel his racing heart against my shoulder. He let me undress him, and in that moment, as I acquainted myself with all of him for the first time, I learned the power of being a woman—the weakness in his eyes brought on by my touch—and the underlying trust and love I saw there. My nervousness disappeared, replaced by curiosity and a desire to make him happy. It brought me tremendous satisfaction as he reacted and lost himself in the caress of my hands and my lips.<br>Afterward we showered in the moonlight, lost in our new knowledge of each other. But each kiss and touch was overshadowed by one repetitive thought.  
>I'm still a virgin.<br>_

**Part 1. The next chapter will be the rest of it... Did you like? It's something different and I just felt the urge to write it... Not the best thing but it's something, right?**


	2. In Between the Lines: Part 2

**So... You ready for round 2? Or really, round 1 for Anna and Kaiden.**

_We wrapped ourselves in towels and went back in, eating sandwiches __on the bed while Kaidan made fun of the pop love ballads on Marna's playlist. Funny how he knew the words to so many of them._

_When we finished dinner, I looked at the clock. Kaidan had walked to the window and stood staring out, towel still around his waist. I refused to let him think too much. I didn't want any insecurities of his to rise up between us.  
>"Hey," I said softly. "It'll be midnight soon. Our wedding day is almost over."<br>His face clouded, and my stomach tightened.  
>I stood on the far side of the bed. "Come here."<br>Kaidan walked over slowly, keeping his eyes on me in my towel. When he got to the other side of the bed he put his joined hands on top of his head and eyed me across the king-size expanse. He made me feel crazy in so many ways.  
>I reached for the edge of my towel, and before I could think too much about it, I pulled it off, letting it drop to the floor. The cloudiness in his gaze turned stormy. I crawled across the bed toward him. I watched the surprise and lust flash <em>_across his features as I reached him and raised up on my knees to face him. My heart was beating overtime._

_"Are you scared?" I asked him.  
>The master of lust seemed to have lost his cool because his response was a grunted, "Hm?"<br>"Been too long?" I cocked my head to the side. "Out of practice?"  
>He hadn't been with anyone in eight months. For Kaidan Rowe, that was an eternity.<br>His eyes got wider than I'd ever seen them, full of indignation, and I felt a rush of mean potency in my blood. Acting as the vixen he often called me, I reached out and pinched his nipple. Hard.  
>He let out a small holler and grabbed my wrist. With my other hand I tore off his towel. In a movement too quick for me to comprehend, he was on top of me, pinning me to the bed.<br>"You win," he ground out, breathing hard. _I could feel his erection press against me, so I knew that I hadn't gone too far. _I wanted to laugh at the thrill of my victory, but his seriousness snuffed that urge. I tried to move my hips up to him, but his body __pressed me down. I stroked his cheek, which had grown a five o'clock shadow, and he rested his forehead against mine. I felt his worries creeping in—the deeds of his past haunting him._

_"This is right, Kai. We love each other."_  
><em>He closed his eyes. "I'd do anything for you."<em>  
><em>"Just love me," I whispered.<em>  
><em>"I need you to know this is different for me. I've never felt like this with someone. I don't just love you, Anna. I adore you." <em>His words caused warmth to spread to my every limb, melting me. _I kissed him, and when he pulled away his hair hung around his eyes in sexy strands. I knew from the deep look he gave me that this was about to happen._  
><em>"Don't look away from me, Anna," he said.<em>  
><em>I nodded. Nervous. Excited. "Okay."<em>  
><em>"If you need to stop—"<em>  
><em>"Kai. I'm not fragile."<em>  
><em>"Right."<em>  
><em>I watched him swallow, then close his eyes as a shiver ran through his body. When he opened his eyes again, color poured through the air around him—the vivid, hot pink of passionate love.<em>  
><em>Kaidan was showing me his colors.<em>  
><em>It was my turn to swallow hard as I beheld the special gift he was offering. Under his thick aura <em>_of love was a strand of gray worry and even darker self-loathing. I wished I could make those go away, but only he held that power. Still . . . __"It's beautiful," I whispered._

_"You're beautiful," he whispered back._

_I hitched a leg around him to pull him closer. He shifted above me, his body powerful and graceful. His hips curved toward mine and I moved to meet him, gasping at the contact _of his erection pressing against my entrance._ I never took my eyes from Kai as we became one. _He slowly entered me, and I squeezed my eyes shut from the overwhelming feeling of being stretched. His fingers caressed my waist as he whispered gently, "Relax, little Ann. It will help to relax." I relaxed at his tone and his words as he called me by his nickname for me. 

He stopped moving, then kissed me. He thrust forward quickly all the way, and a sharp pain erupted from inside me. "I'm sorry. It was the best way. Just stay still and it will go away." 

I nodded, and stilled. I watched Kaiden's emotions to distract me. Pink was the most abundant color, followed by red and the gray of worry. The pain stopped and now I was just wanting more. I pressed my hips into his, causing him to groan as the red flared in his aura. "Don't do that if you don't want me to lose control." He gritted out.

"I'm fine, Kaiden."

He searched my eyes, "You sure?"

"Yes." I closed my eyes and released the hold over my emotions, showing him my colors too. He gasped and I opened my eyes, knowing that he was seeing mostly the pink of my love for him, but also a huge amount of red. I could tell that now he knew that I had no doubts, and I was ready. Very ready.

He pulled almost all the way out, then slowly back in. Maddeningly slow. It was really nice, but I needed more. "Faster, Kai." And faster he did.

He pulled all the way out then slammed back into me, then quickly back out. Oh yeah, he was **SO **good at what he does. I was soaring and all I could manage to do was grip his back tightly. "Wrap your legs around my waist, and cross your ankles." 

I did what he said. "Oh!" I moaned as he hit that place that he had just grazed earlier. But now, he hit it harder. Over and over again. I started pressing into him as he pushed into me, and that made me soar harder. I was at the edge of that precipice again. And when Kaiden leaned down and sucked on my nipple, hard, I went flying over the edge. He kept on going, and it just heightened the level of my high. **This is what real ecstasy is**. Kaiden must've read his high too, because he came as he caused me to come again. Once we finally came down, both of us, Kai pulled out of me and we just cuddled, enjoying the quietness of just knowing our love for one another, and basking in the aftermath of the consummation of it.

**Did that last line feel a little cheesy? I couldn't finish it with them falling asleep, because that's not the story line... Go read the rest of the book if you haven't... It would just pick up where Chapter 15 starts... Hope you liked it!**


End file.
